


Argue

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, it's like a cat fight, but it's a Smith fight instead ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight

It had already intrigued Neo to hear what sounded like a pair of Smiths arguing. _‘So, it’s like a cat fight but, a Smith fight instead ? Who knew they could fight among them self, themselves ?’_

Moreover, what he saw next just intrigued him even more as he walked into the half-ruined courtyard of apartment buildings and stood in the middle were two Smiths. One wore his regular black-suit and the other wore a black…trench coat ? - surely, he was imagining this.

Yet, when he blinked the trench coated Smith was still there and, in fact, that Smith looked like he was wearing even more black-leather than he’d ever seen most rebels wear all at once. The trench coated Smith was half-turned away from him and his gaze drifted appreciatively down the Smith's back.

_‘Here I was, thinking he was hot before. Fuck, why can’t he do leather more often ? Dear God, I could just stand here all day and stare. I mean, come on for once you can actually see some muscle instead just that damned dress-shirt.’_

Both Smiths exclaimed at once in the same even deeper than normal, angry growl, “You don’t deserve him !”

The suited one hissed,“You deserve him even less than I do.”

“Well, at least, I would actually have the balls to ask him out. Unlike you, when you have had just that opportunity how many times ?”

The question was punctuated with an as always, with what he’d long ago termed ‘Smith-isms’, both positively sexy and evil sounding laugh; he shifted and repressed the shudder that sound wanted to bring on.

He took a deep breath before he approached the two slowly and jumped as both dark-brown heads turned simultaneously to look at him. “Err, what’s going on ?”

“With what ?”

While he was used to one Smith having voice echoes, he wasn’t actually used to two separate Smiths speaking in unison. For a second, he completely blanked out and then he did finally say what he wanted. It came out as half-unintelligible and non-sentence nervous gibberish, “Ah, you, and err, trench coat, uh, deserving-thing.”

That led to a combined face-palm and blush of embarrassment as both Smiths started to laugh at him.

_‘Congrats Neo, you just sounded like a dumb fuck in front of not only one Smith, but **two** ; awesome.’ _

Trench coat shook his head and fully turned to him, “Hmm, you really are just as pretty up close.”

_‘Did Smith just call me pretty or one of them, at least ? Wait, does that mean all of them think that or just trench coat ? How does he deal with that ? It must be confusing having so many bodies.’_

Suited Smith retorted, “Yes, it is very nice to see your spying on him was good for something actually productive.”

“If one of you.. doesn’t that mean you all spied on me ?” Then he demanded angrily, “Wait a minute ! You fucking **spied** on me ?! When ?”

Suited Smith laughed as Trench coat responded with, “Well, you do have a **very** nice body to go along with that voice. For the record, I am not one of his copies and my name is Johann Schmidt.”

_‘The one time I have to take a shower today because of all that blood and I get spied on. Does that mean he was watching me get off on Smith ? Well, that’s just even more icing on my fucking-stupid-idiot cake for the day.’_

At the start of the man’s name, he’d noticed a suddenly very prominent German accent. Some unknown reason, probably trying to get himself killed subconsciously to stop even **more** embarrassment, he blurted, “Isn’t Schmidt just, like I don’t know, the German version of it or something ? So, you’re still a Smith, even if your not a, well, ah, Smith-Smith ? God, that sounds stupid and you look so much alike too.”

Suddenly, he found himself backing away from the trench coated Schmidt. Then he was slamming into a wall.

_‘Screw that, I’m just calling him fucking Johann otherwise it's way too close to Smith. Well, not fucking Johann, just Johann, God, I'm not helping myself.'_

Johann was inches away from him and a hand was gently gripping his chin, tilting it up that little bit. An almost kiss as Johann’s next words were breathed practically against his lips, “Look at me, look at my eyes now and tell me do I truly look so much like him ?”

That was when he noticed not bright-blue, but gray, dark-gray eyes and they were just as coldly beautiful as Smith's. Ignored the question to just kiss Johann deep and hard, because being so close and not doing it was driving him mad. A sudden clash of lips and tongue against his, he huffed in response and held Johann’s tongue in place with his teeth.

A laugh from Smith and then the ex-Agent was pressing his lips against Johann’s neck.

Morpheus called, “ **Neo** ! What are you doing standing around ? You’re dripping vampire blood all over the place, get cleaned up.”

Neo blinked, shook himself and looked around the old warehouse that he, Morpheus and the others had just deleted three of the Merovingian’s vampires in.

_‘What just happened ? Some sort of freaky vision or something ? Meh, whatever. God I know it’s not real, but this, fucking hell, this feels disgusting. I need to get clean.’_

Nodded and agreed, “Yeah, I’ll do that, be back soon.”

There was an abandoned building nearby that he and the others used not only for escape but cleaning up since he’d patched the plumbing’s code up to work properly.


	2. Shower

Schmidt didn’t know how he had ended up in the future, in the Matrix with Smith except by the Tesseract…somehow. He looked around the beige walls that were starting to crumble from neglect as he contemplated his current situation.

_‘At least, I did not get permanently defeated. All though, I curiously don’t feel the need to take it over since Smith and I got together. I do wish he would stop whining about how, “You do not **understand** Johann, Neo will never notice me and I have tried for years to get that pretty little thing to do it.” '_

Remembered that he’d quipped, “Open up, maybe he will just…drop in and you get a nice, hard fuck in the ass. You’d like that wouldn’t you, Smith ?”, and gotten a mock-annoyed eye roll and bruising kiss in response.

The sound of a soft male voice singing the refrain of a melody caught his attention. One thing he hadn’t expected the Tesseract to do when he’d landed in the Matrix was to impart the ability to see the green, white and, sometimes, golden code on the black background. That was what happened to him now, the wall in front of him became a thin, see-through wall of green code. _‘How lucky for me that it also imparted the ability to decipher it.’_

Just from Smith’s description of Neo - tall, pale and slim, along with the fact that Neo’s favoured clothes - a black cassock, shirt and pants were folded on the sink; he knew the black-haired man in the shower was Neo. _‘He really is a little thing isn’t he ? Still, considering he’s the lithe, pretty boy-type, he has a good bit of muscle on him. Mmm, yes very nice.’_

Hummed as he watched Neo’s hands slid over his back as the man stretched briefly. Imagined a nice scenario as Neo turned around, water pouring down to trace over the taut stomach:

A shocked look in the pretty eyes, followed by, “Smith ?”, as they traveled over him lustily.

“Not quite, Neo.”

It didn‘t seem to matter as lips and teeth clashed while wet hands roamed, stroked and cupped with impunity.

Neo pulled away with a gasp of, “Sure sounds the same.”

“I do not quack and unlike him I take what I want.”

Pale fingers rubbing over his head and letting go with a chuckle, “Well, what do you want ? And just what is your name then ?”

He slid a hand up the pale shoulder, “Johann und ich will Sie.”, pressing up against Neo, between the slim legs.

“So, what’s stopping you ? I’m definitely not.”

A half-growled, “Fu-ck, God, Johann.”, as he stroked Neo.

He murmured, “Gute, meine **enge** Schönheit, meine enge, **hübsch Ficken**. Es gefällt dir ?”, while he thrust in roughly.

Neo’s eyes had practically rolled back, then a grumbled, “What the **fuck** does any of that mean ?”

For a second, he nibbled on Neo’s pulse point, before kissing his way up the slick, pale neck; he pulled away and thrust back in as he answered, “My tight beauty, my tight, pretty fuck. You like it ?”

Softly groaned, “Yes, so why can’t Smith ?”, as the man moved on him, followed by a deep kiss.

It made him laugh, “Auch, tut Smith und er dich will ! Er will, das Sie sogar noch mehr als ich gekommen.”, as his hands wandered up to tease at the pale pink, hard nipples.

Another, “Meaning, Johann ?”, while he shivered as Neo’s fingers drifted to rub at his hips.

“Oh Smith does and he wants you ! He wants you to come almost as much as I do.”

The first pace he set was of short, fast thrusts and licking/sucking on Neo’s collarbones, before he switched to deeper, slower ones as Neo groaned and sighed. When he noticed the shivering and clenching, he growled, “ **Komm** ! Komm für mich !”

It wasn’t an order, but it may as well have because a second later Neo stilled, shuddered, gasped, “Jo-hann !”, and came. As he pulled out, the pale-skinned man hissed, offended, “What I’m not good enough for you to finish ? Fuck you.”

Shook his head as he replied, “Natürlich sind Sie, aber Ich mag diese **besser**. Ihre Wahl: **lackiert** oder nicht ? ”, and slid a hand to rest on a pale shoulder. Used his other hands fingers to part the slightly fuller bottom lip. Dark-eyes blinked Eiswasser away and Neo’s warm tongue flicked over his fingertips, before a wicked smile and he gasped, “Auch, **ja** !”

That tongue sliding over him as he thrust to the back of Neo’s throat. Neo blinked up at him and he admired the position for a second. He moaned, “Meine kleine…Schönheit.”

It made him harder as dark-brown eyes glared and, “Ich nein kleine ! **Ficken** Sie, **Johann**. Verdammt, **ficken mich**.”, was roughly hissed around his shaft.

_‘So, he does know a bit of German or, at least, he guessed at it.’_

The last made him thrust harder and faster into the hot mouth as Neo licked, sucked and nibbled on him. Schmidt groaned, “Ficken Neo !” as he stilled and came. Neo licked him off as he pulled away and the scenario faded.

He hummed as the aftershocks faded and then he noticed Neo. Licked his lips and stared as the slim hips jerked, before Neo was all too soon cleaning himself off. That made him realize he was likely to get caught and quickly, he got up and left the building behind him.

_‘Smith will have a good laugh if I see him again and it turns out that I just got myself caught or Neo finds out and kicks my ass, then Smith laughs at me. Either way, meine Eis-Augen will laugh at me.’_


	3. Questions

Smith hissed at his lover, Johann, “You’re an ex-Nazi, he wouldn’t touch you if he knew that !”

They both growled, “You don’t deserve him !”

He hissed, “You deserve him even less than I do !”

_‘Spy on him, even I didn’t spy on him, though I wanted to. Johann might be my love, but he does things even I wouldn’t.’_

Gray-eyes glowed in triumph and Johann grinned, “Well, at least, I would actually have the balls to ask him out. Unlike you, when you have had just that opportunity how many times ?”

_'That would be a whole two, once in the interrogation room when I brought him into it and then in the train station. I would have taken those if not for the fact that the damned System was watching my every move.'_

Himself and Johann both startled as Neo asked, “Err, what’s going on ?”

They looked at Neo in unison and asked, “With what ?”

Neo muttered, “Ah, you, and err, trench coat, uh, deserving-thing.”, before the short black-haired man blushed and covered his face as they chuckled in response.

_‘Hmm, those eyes, he looks even prettier when he’s nervous like this. Well, there was whenever we were fighting too, flushed skin and heavy breathing. So, very pretty.’_

Johann turned and looked closer at Neo, the first time his love had seen Neo from only a foot away. Well, that and actually been focused on Neo instead of his own fantasies, “Hmm, you really are just as pretty up close.”

He retorted, “Yes, it is very nice to see your spying on him was good for something actually productive.”

“If one of you.. doesn’t that mean you all spied on me ?” Then Neo hissed in outrage, the blush darkening from light pink to red, “Wait a minute ! You fucking **spied** on me ?! When ?”

He laughed as Johann shifted and tried to backtrack, “Well, you do have a **very** nice body to go along with that voice. For the record, I am not one of his copies and my name is Johann Schmidt.”

His laughter grew as Neo stammered, ““I-isn’t Schmidt ju-ust, like I don’t know, the German version of it or something ? S-so, you’re still a Smith, even if your not a, we-ell, ah, Smith-Smith ? God, that sounds stupid and you look so much alike too.”

It stopped as Johann started toward Neo and Neo started to back away, before the man was stopped by a wall. He moved a bit closer as Johann cupped Neo’s chin and breathed, “Look at me, look at my eyes now and tell me do I truly look so much like him ?”

Licked his lips as Neo suddenly kissed Johann and the two were battling for dominance. It surprised him when Neo trapped Johann’s tongue with his teeth and he decided to join in. He wrapped an arm around Johann’s waist and kissed the man’s neck, Neo’s eyes widened as he saw that. _‘Maybe something could…come…of this after all.’_


End file.
